


Masquerade

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy meets a strange man at his father's ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerelyhecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyhecate/gifts).



_Of all the bizarre things he meets in the party, he finds that the blonde young man courting him as the one who intrigues him the most. Those blue eyes glint with an unfathomable glow behind the golden mask, and they are pulling Percy deeper, beckoning him in, making his knees goes weak and his heart thumps quicker._

He knows that he’s being watched, bright eyes following Percy around the room whoever he talks to and dances with. For a while, Percy doesn’t know what to make of the staring, until finally, the young men approaches Percy through the crowd. He doesn’t say anything, just extends his hand with a light bow when he reaches Percy, looking up at him through his golden mask and with a little smile playing on his lips. Something about him seems familiar, but Percy can’t yet put his finger on it.

Percy can’t help it, he feels the colour blooming in his cheeks but nevertheless, he takes the man’s hand. Quicker than Percy’s feet can keep up, he’s being tugged closer and into a dance, the man already moving before Percy has realised what’s happening. There is a hand securely on his waist and the one Percy had taken his holding his tightly yet gently as they waltz through the room.

Never in his life has Percy been a particularly good dancer, much to the sorrow of his tutors, but now that this stranger is leading him through the room, Percy feels like he has never been moving more graceful. Apart from the men’s gaze never leaving Percy’s face, the whole room’s seems to be watching them now, other couples having stopped dancing in favour of staring in awe. For the second time, Percy’s face heats up and he knows his own bronze mask won’t do much to hide it.

The ball had been his father’s idea, hosted in their palace risen above the surface of the sea for this occasion. Over the past few weeks, invitations had been sent out to nobility from all other countries to come and see their magical home. Of course, Percy’s father’s intention had been far more political than it seemed, his true motive to strengthen old friendships and finding new allies.

For this purpose, the first night had been chosen for a masquerade ball, allowing the young nobles to hide themselves behind pieces of art and make connections regardless of their families and expectations. The only exception was Percy himself: dressed in the traditional blue and green loose revealing robes of his people and the crown prince’s circlet sitting in his dark hair, there was no mistaking his identity.

Maybe that should have made him wary of the man dancing with him now, especially given the way he looked at Percy like he was the newest toy and he couldn’t wait to play with him in ways that couldn’t be entirely innocent.

After a while, their dance slowed and, still holding Percy’s hand in his, the stranger guided Percy to one of the large windows leading out to the long balcony surrounding the ball room. So far, they haven’t spoken a single word and while Percy should probably not allow this mysterious man to lead him away, his curiosity wins over. He’s seen this man before, Percy is sure of it, and his gut tells him that this is someone he can trust. Outside, the man looks around, and after making sure no one is around to see them, pulls Percy closer to him and into the shadows.

“It’s been a while.” The man finally speaks; the smile is back and this time, Percy’s eyes catch on the man’s lips for a moment longer. His voice is familiar and when Percy’s gaze falls to a small scar on the upper man’s lip, it suddenly hits him.

“Jason?!”


End file.
